Formal dining occasions are often preceded by receptions, at which hors d'oeurves and appetizers are served along with drinks while guests greet one another and converse.
This activity is conducted in a similar fashion at business receptions, buffets, as well as at informal picnics and barbeques.
The service of food and drinks to people who have no formal seating arrangement presents the problem of handling: 1) a plate holding food; 2) a drink; 3) a napkin; 4) a utensil; 5) a proper handshake when greeting another guest. In this situation, with a standard plate and drinking glass, the user would have both hands busy, and would need to carefully manipulate these items to free a hand for any other use, such as a handshake. As discussed further below, this problem has been addressed to a varying degree of satisfaction.